Sara Gallagher
Sara Gallager is a character from the ''Mai-Otome ''anime series. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro. 1st Column Sara is the 1st of the five Columns who only listen to Fumi Himeno. Gem Sara is the wielder of the Galactic Aquamarine which previous owner was Elliot Chandler. Robe & Element Her robe is batgirl-inspired. Her elements are giant boomerangs. Apart from that, she can make herself invisible. Mai-Otome Sara was Mai Tokiha's room attendant and in the same class as Rosalie Claudel. Sara's first appeareance is in episode 24. In Airies, Haruka is furious that their own plans have been slowed because Remus stopped trading raw materials. Fortunately, another one of the Columns, Sara Gallagher, comes bearing presents from Zipang. With the battle underway, Haruka launches out to fight the enemy Otome. She faces Laura Bianchi and then Chie. While the battle rages on, Nao, Natsuki, Sarah, and the stripes gang force their way into Fumi’s mausoleum. In order to take back Garderobe from Schwarz Sara joined forces with them. Sara materializes together with three of the other columns and joins the fight against Nina. She helps holding back the Harmonium Nina and then takes of with Arika, Mai and the other columns. She stays with Nao and Shiho in front of the castle and fights the Slaves Mai-Otome Zwei It has been one year since the incident at Windbloom and a new threat has appeared in the shape of a meteoroid hurtling towards the planet. An attack team has been formed consisting of the world’s Otome, including Arika, Haruka, and Sara Gallagher among others. Each of them throws their special Meteor Breaker weapons towards the meteor, but its trajectory changes, meaning that the weapons don’t completely destroy it. The largest fragment continues to hurtle toward the planet on a course that would crash it into Windbloom. Arika is the one who springs into action and gets Mashiro to activate her blue Zwei robe from the ground. She then proceeds to get in front of the meteor, brings forth her Sword of Akatsuki, and make a charge directly at it. The force of the impact with Arika shatters and destroys the meteor in a bright explosion. There has been a bus-jacking inside the Aries Republic, and the terrorists are demanding that the peacekeeping troops be withdrawn from Artai and that Nagi be released from prison. Along with having hostages, the terrorists also have a bomb that they are threatening to set it off if their demands aren’t met. Chie and her Delta Otome have been deployed on the scene, ready to strike on Yukino’s orders. Yukino’s general has enacted a Silent Sea operation because of the delicate situation, but Haruka bursts onto the scene with a huge megaphone, demanding that the hostages be released. What she doesn’t know is that Arika is actually on the bus, though she’s sleeping and unaware of the situation. With Haruka yelling at the terrorists, Sara Gallagher rides over on her moped and smacks Haruka on the head with a giant mallet to knock her out. Sara brings Haruka back to Chie, and then all three retreat to the command tent nearby. There, Sara tells Chie about the disappearance of Mashiro and Mai and how Arika left to search for Mashiro. Sara explains that Akira got on a long distance bus, and this bit of information turns Chie’s head towards the bus that’s been hijacked. The terrorists end up releasing everyone except Arika because she is supposedly Nagi’s biggest enemy.While they are talking about this inside the bus, the other Otome are proceeding with a rescue plan outside. Sara activates her Surrogate System so that she can materialize her Robe while Haruka grabs a metal plate as a shield and charges the bus head-on. The terrorists return fire, and their leader is about to press the button to blow the bomb, but Arika has Mikoto jump on him and force him to drop the trigger. Sara then comes through the ceiling and disarms the bomb as Chie uses her magic hat to reach into the bus and punches a terrorist. The other two terrorists get taken out by Haruka, and the situation would appear to be over if not for the fact that the ground under the bus suddenly starts to crumble. A large metallic plant-like object rises up – one that Sara suspects is a Child. When bulb of the object opens, it causes the bus to fall down onto one of the object’s appendages. From the object emerges a new monster that Sara and the Delta Otome cannot seem to hurt with their normal attacks. Haruka meanwhile attempts desperately to hold onto Yukino because the bus is now hanging on its side. The two quickly decide to have Haruka let go so that Yukino can activate her Robe while they’re falling down to the ground. From the smoke appears a giant ball and chain aimed for the monster, but it manages to jump out of the way. Haruka uses her weapon to break the monster’s blade, but then finds out that it has the ability to regenerate. While the others are fighting, Sara brings Arika and Mikoto down to safety. However, when she flies up again, she finds that there is a shadowy winged figure behind her. This person narrowly avoids hitting Sara with a red beam that ends up solidifying a nearby tree instead. In these worst of times, Sara’s Surrogate System terminates and she loses her Otome powers. Sara briefly comes face to face with the figure, but fortunately Haruka grabs her out of the way before anything can happen. After getting a better look, everyone starts to realize that this shadowy figure has a face similar to the Grand Meister Fumi. Gallery 281125.jpg 77450.jpg 77453.jpg 77452.jpg Sara.Gallagher.262928.jpg hehehe10.jpg SS_Mai-Otome_Zwei_-_01_724444B3_-1.png sara10.png Category:Characters